1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to apparatus for initializing a frame or exposure counter in a camera to a preliminary setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frame or exposure counter is a measuring mechanism built into certain cameras to indicate to the user the actual member of individual frames of the filmstrip exposed or remaining to be exposed. Typically, the frame counter comprises a counter dial having thirty-six evenly spaced numbered settings designated by the numbers "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 . . . 36" imprinted on the dial at corresponding locations and a preliminary setting designated by a mark or a letter imprinted on the dial at a predetermined location spaced from the "1" by the equivalent of one or two of the numbered settings. The numbers "1"-"36" indicate successive frames of the filmstrip and the mark or letter corresponds to a limited section of the filmstrip, preceding the first frame, which is exposed preparatory to taking the first picture. Often, it is advised to take one or two blank exposures (with the lens covered) before taking the first picture, to ensure that the filmstrip is properly threaded onto a take-up spool in the camera. Thus after taking the blank exposure(s) the counter dial will have been incremented from its preliminary setting to its "1" setting.
Recently a disposable single-use camera referred to as the "Quick Snap" was introduced by Fuji Photo Film Co. Ltd. At the manufacturer, the camera is loaded with a conventional 24-exposure 35 mm film cartridge and substantially the entire length of the unexposed filmstrip is factory prewound from the cartridge onto a take-up spool. A metering sprocket in engagement with the unexposed filmstrip is rotated during the prewinding operation to rotate an actuator in engagement with respective teeth of a counter dial to, in turn, increment the counter dial from its "1" setting to an "S" setting, following the "24" setting. This is done to initialize the frame counter to the "S" setting. Then, one or two blank exposures are taken, and the counter dial is returned to its "24" setting.
After you take a picture using the "Quick Snap", a thumbwheel engaging a film spool in the cartridge is manually rotated to rewind the exposure into the cartridge. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of one frame rotates the metering sprocket to decrement the counter dial to its next lower numbered setting. When substantially the entire length of the filmstrip is exposed and rewound into the cartridge, the camera is sent to a photofinisher who removes the filmstrip for processing and tosses away the camera.
In the "Quick Snap", the counter dial must be initialized to its "S" setting from a predetermined original setting, such as its "1" setting. Thus during factory prewinding of the filmstrip onto the take-up spool special care must be taken by the manufacturer to make sure that the counter dial is at its predetermined original setting before the prewinding operation is begun. Otherwise, the counter dial will provide an incorrect indication of the frame count.